Kotetsu Got Caught
by animegirl1776
Summary: After episode 13 Kotetsu didn't really think through the consequences of visiting his friends in the hospital. The medical professionals didn't seem that happy to see him... This is my first time posting a story. Please rate and review!


Kotetsu T. Kaburagi was not usually one to enjoy riding in the sidecar next to his partner. Most of the time he got snide remarks, but the sponsors thought he would get into less trouble or something if Barnaby Brooks Jr. was the one driving their tandem motorcycle. So he mostly got through the rides by ribbing his partner and making, his partner called them lame, jokes. Today was different, however. Today he was content to lie back and relax while his partner took the wheel, after all today was his day.

Today was the day the kid had gotten his vengeance against the man who had murdered his parents. It was also the day he had discovered that he had more moral fortitude than he had previously thought. Kotetsu was proud that his partner had decided to spare the man's life. Others might even think the helicopter that took Jake out not even a minute later would be called poetic justice. While the death of any person never sat well with the veteran hero, he couldn't fault Bunny's feeling of something finally finished.

Riding in his sidecar was getting to be a bit uncomfortable today. His side was still sore and he felt pulsing pain at multiple parts of his body, but everything had been worth it. His escape from the hospital had gone surprisingly well and he was glad that he didn't have to spend anymore time there… Ah crap! There was the flaw in his otherwise brilliant plan. He never completely figured the ramifications visiting his friends in the hospital would have on _him_. He decided that now was a good time to try and curtail any more visits to the doctor. He could only imagine the trouble he was going to be in if Bunny found out what he had done to get to him in time.

"Ah, Bunny-chan, maybe I better go home for the day. I mean my side still hurts and I probably need a day or two to sleep off these injuries a little. Aha ha." Sheepishly the older man scratched the back of his neck.

"I did consider that Kotetsu-san. I assumed that the hospital could spare a few bandages for the hero who saved their city."

"Well that has you covered, but I don't think they like me very much there."

"You helped save the city as much as I did. If you hadn't found out what Jake's powers were I never would have been able to beat him. Besides I would think you would want to check on everyone to make sure they are okay."

"Well I already saw them technically. Ah! I don't have anything for them either. I think I left my wallet in the transport. I can't even stop in the gift shop and get them anything. If you drop me off at home I can grab some cash I keep for an emergency and I can meet you there in a bit, yeah?"

"What is going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You would usually be the one insisting we go visit and build stronger relationships. Why are you so leery about going to the hospital?"

"Well you know… they aren't my favorite places and… well"

"Your answer just makes me more suspicious. Besides we're here already."

And sure enough, while the two had been talking the rookie had navigated them to the same hospital Kotetsu had left only an hour or so earlier.

"Now old man we are going to go into that hospital and maybe you will finally tell me what's really the matter. I will carry you in myself if I have to."

Kotetsu had a small internal crisis at that point. He knew that his partner was almost as stubborn as he was and if Barnaby said we would carry him inside if he had to Kotetsu knew it wasn't just an idle threat. Briefly the veteran considered walking into the hospital without his mask on, but he knew that a random salary man who happened to be wearing the same clothes Wild Tiger had worn on TV with the same blood stains would be too much of a give away of his secret identity. Besides the hospital staff on the HeroTV floor would have all his medical information under his real name anyway. He just didn't see how he was going to get around it.

Deciding he had waited long enough the blonde grabbed onto the brunette's arm and tugged lightly. Despite the care he had tried to use the brunette winced in pain.

"Come on Kotetsu-san. If you're still hurt you should get checked out again anyway. I want to make sure you didn't seriously hurt yourself after the stunt you pulled."

Reluctantly getting out of the sidecar Kotetsu started towards the hospital doors. "Whatever happens Bunny, promise me you won't get mad at me or feel guilty okay."

"What are you…?"

"Just promise me, please!"

"If it matters to you that much than I promise," the blonde said cocking his head slightly to the side in his confusion. He had no idea what his eccentric partner could possibly be talking about. What part of a visit to see injured friends would possibly upset him to the extreme Kotetsu was implying?

Taking a deep breath the brunette hero steeled himself as best as he could and, trying to make himself as small and unobtrusive as possible, he stepped through the doors. The partners entered the elevator together and went up to the wing reserved for HeroTV.

For a moment nothing seemed to be happening and Kotetsu let out a soft sigh of relief. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as he had thought. He might even be able to visit the other heroes and then go home. He just had to play it cool, like he wasn't a patient that had snuck out without permission from even one doctor or nurse, but no such luck was to be had for the veteran.

No sooner had the elevator doors opened to reveal the partners, than two doctors, three nurses, and an orderly reached in and Kotetsu was pulled into a wheel chair. Then the scolding began.

"What were you thinking?! Mr. Rock Bison told us that you used your Hundred Power to try and fix your injuries. Mr. Sky High said you were as good as new, but Mr. Bison seemed to think that you were mostly going on grit and perseverance alone, and I must say that I tend to agree with him. You look almost as bad as when you first came in."

Throughout the lecture they had been wheeling Kotetsu to an exam room in the HeroTV wing. Barnaby was trailing behind with a disapproving look on his face.

When the veteran had been wheeled inside a nurse stuck her hand in front of Barnaby's chest. "You can't come in here. We'll bring him back to his bed when we're done." So saying she shut the door in his face. Bunny, feeling more than a little irritated, stalked to the recovery room and steeled himself to tell the others the news that his partner would be joining them again shortly. He'd leave explaining why he was coming back in a wheel chair up to Kotetsu.

Inside the exam room Kotetsu was trying very hard not to hear the "I told you so," coming from the mouths of so many medical professionals.

The nurses said there was extra paperwork they had to fill out now because of his little "walk" as he had referred to it. He hated paperwork and was probably feeling the most sympathetic towards them.

The doctors were affronted that he hadn't listened to their repeated instructions to stay in bed. He rather thought he couldn't be blamed this time since the first thing he remembered after he woke up was Agnes's voice calling all the Heroes.

The orderly was angry because he was going to have the keep a close eye on Kotetsu to make sure he didn't leave again, and he had other patients to watch too. None of the other patients were on the same floor though, so he would have to spend his whole shift going back and forth between this floor and the one below it.

Privately Kotetsu thought that all other escape attempts would be made while the orderly was on the other floor, since he didn't look like someone you would want to mess with, even on a good day.

During his lectures Kotetsu was being re-bandaged. His ribs, which had been cracked before, were now broken and a tight rapping was put around his torso. His left ankle, which had only have a hairline fracture, was now a greenstick fracture.

His left arm was also severely strained from catching Jake. The only thing he hadn't managed to get re-bandaged was his right wrist. Mostly he thought it was because the only thing he had been doing with it was hold his side.

Remembering that he instinctively put up his hand to protect said side and was scolded again for ripping out stitches that he had been given after he forgot how many hours of surgery.

When they were finally done the orderly picked him up from the table and set him in the wheelchair. If he hadn't been wary of the orderly before he was now. He was nothing to sneeze at when it came to weight because he was mostly made of muscle.

As he was wheeled back into the recovery room Kotetsu smiled at the other Heroes' reactions. "Mah, it's not as bad as all that you know. I'm just a little clumsy at times is all."

When Kotetsu moved to get himself on the bed the orderly pushed him back down. Figuring out what was about to happen the impatient patient gave an affronted look and in so doing missed his partner moving towards him.

"Please, allow me to do the honors," and so saying Barnaby scooped up his recalcitrant partner and deposited him on the bad.

"That wasn't nice Bunny. I could have made it on my own. It's not like it takes a lot of effort to move my butt from a chair to a bed."

"Well for the next few weeks the only effort I want to see you using is for healing. Do you understand?"

"That's not very cute, Bunny," the old man sulked.

The other Heroes only laughed at the duo. They were sure that after this the two would get along just fine.

Greenstick fracture-a break where the bone doesn't actually separate completely. It hangs by a piece just like when you try and break a green branch and it doesn't break cleanly in half.


End file.
